equestriagirlsfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Sunset Shimmer/Galeria/Rainbow Rocks
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Abstract Twilight stands up for Fluttershy EG2.png Abstract Twilight faces off with Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Silhouette of Sunset Shimmer transforming EG2.png Abstract Sunset Shimmer's she-demon form EG2.png Abstract demon Sunset firing energy blast EG2.png Rainbow Rocks "Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer" credit EG2.png Sunset picks up Sweetie Belle's paintbrush EG2.png Sunset Shimmer offers to help EG2.png Sunset Shimmer feeling rejected EG2.png Sunset and Crusaders hear Pinkie's voice EG2.png Sunset smiling at her new friends EG2.png Students gossip about Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Sunset walks past whispering students EG2.png Sunset Shimmer hears students whispering EG2.png Main 5 consoling Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Sunset cleans Fluttershy's face EG2.png Celestia and Luna enter the auditorium EG2.png Sunset and friends reminded of the Fall Formal EG2.png Sunset hiding her face in shame EG2.png Main 5 feeling sorry for Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Sunset sulking in the band room EG2.png Sunset Shimmer 'I turned into a raging she-demon' (new version) EG2.png Sunset Shimmer 'I turned into a raging she-demon' EG2.png Pinkie Pie popping into frame (new version) EG2.png Pinkie Pie popping into frame EG2.png Pinkie Pie walking like a zombie (new version) EG2.png Pinkie Pie walking like a zombie EG2.png Pinkie Pie 'for your own personal army' (new version) EG2.png Pinkie Pie 'for your own personal army' EG2.png Pinkie and Sunset look toward Rarity EG2.png Dash and Fluttershy sing next to Sunset EG2.png Sunset Shimmer digs the beat EG2.png Sunset snapping and tapping her feet EG2.png Sunset Shimmer claps to the beat EG2.png Sunset applauds for the Rainbooms EG2.png Rainbow Dash "who cares why it happens?" EG2.png Flash Sentry backs out of the room EG2.png Rarity calls Flash a "smitten kitten" EG2.png Rarity apologizes to Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Sunset "Flash is a great guy and all" EG2.png Sunset Shimmer disgusted with herself EG2.png Applejack puts arm around Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Sunset Shimmer unsure of herself EG2.png Sunset leaving the band room EG2.png Sunset Shimmer talking about the new her EG2.png Sunset Shimmer talking about the old her EG2.png Sunset welcomes the new students EG2.png Sunset introduces the Dazzlings to CHS EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "that's the science lab" EG2.png Sunset shows the Dazzlings around EG2.png Sunset talks about the musical showcase EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "Principal Celestia would let you sign up" EG2.png Adagio motions for Sonata to stop talking EG2.png Adagio Dazzle "great way to meet other students" EG2.png Sunset Shimmer thoroughly confused EG2.png Sunset notices the Dazzlings' jewelry EG2.png Sunset reaches for Adagio's jewel EG2.png Adagio grabs Sunset by the wrist EG2.png Adagio Dazzle apologetic EG2.png Adagio "hate for anything to happen" EG2.png Sonata Dusk left behind EG2.png Sonata Dusk pulled by the arm EG2.png Sunset Shimmer's growing suspicions EG2.png Applejack "how was the tour?" (new version) EG2.png Applejack "how was the tour?" EG2.png Sunset Shimmer talks about the Dazzlings EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "something off about them" EG2.png Sunset explains to AJ and Rarity EG2.png Sunset Shimmer derp-eyed EG2.png Sunset worried about first impressions EG2.png Sunset Shimmer hides her face EG2.png Fluttershy "uh-huh" EG2.png Fluttershy's friends look at her EG2.png Fluttershy lowers in her seat EG2.png Sunset and main 5 conversing EG2.png Sunset and main 5 notice the Dazzlings EG2.png Sunset and friends looking at the Dazzlings EG2.png Sunset and main 5 watch the madness EG2.png Sunset Shimmer getting suspicious EG2.png Pinkie Pie "they're THAT kind of off" EG2.png Rainbow Dash bounces a soccer ball through the hall EG2.png Sunset and friends walk to principal's office EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "what happened back there" EG2.png Sunset and friends walk through the hallway EG2.png Fluttershy, Rarity, Sunset, and AJ in the hallway EG2.png Applejack and Sunset "no offense" EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "none taken" EG2.png Celestia looking back at Sunset and Mane 5 EG2.png Sunset and friends talk to the principals EG2.png Sunset "I could see why you might think that" EG2.png Rainbow Dash "that's not what's happening" EG2.png Rainbow Dash worried expression EG2.png Applejack questioning "the Dazzlings?" EG2.png Pinkie, Sunset, Dash, and Rarity concerned EG2.png The Rainbooms suspect foul play EG2.png Main cast gathered around the statue EG2.png Pinkie Pie over Applejack and Sunset EG2.png Applejack "Pinkie Pie's right" EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "None taken. Again." EG2.png Fluttershy lets ladybug fly away home EG2.png Fluttershy "It only comes out when we play music".png Ladybug closeup EG2.png CHS overhead camera shot EG2.png Sunset ponders EG2.png Sunset scratching her cheek EG2.png Sunset epiphany EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "I may have an idea" EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "how we can get in touch with Twilight" EG2.png Sunset Shimmer opens her locker EG2.png Sunset searching through her locker EG2.png Sunset "when I was Princess Celestia's student" EG2.png Sunset dusts off a magical book EG2.png Sunset tells her friends about the book EG2.png Sunset "I knew I was making a big mistake" EG2.png Sunset touches the book's pages EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "maybe it still works" EG2.png Sunset Shimmer explains how the book works EG2.png Sunset "I get a message to her" EG2.png Sunset looking at Rainbow Dash's pen EG2.png Sunset looking intently at the pen EG2.png Sunset "been a long time since I've written these words" EG2.png Sunset Shimmer writes in the book EG2.png Wide shot of Rarity painting Fluttershy's fingernails EG2.png Sunset waiting by the statue EG2.png Sunset and Rainbow waiting EG2.png Rainbow sighing EG2.png Rainbow Dash "she's not coming" EG2.png The portal opening EG2.png Twilight and Spike shoot out of the portal EG2.png Sunset and friends see Twilight appear EG2.png Sunset offers her hand to Twilight EG2.png Twilight unsure of Sunset's offer EG2.png Twilight still reluctant EG2.png Twilight accepts Sunset's hand EG2.png Twilight standing up EG2.png Main five group hug around Twilight EG2.png Twilight's circle of Canterlot High friends EG2.png Twilight Sparkle embarrassed around her friends EG2.png Rarity asks about Equestrian gossip EG2.png Sunset "that's really impressive" EG2.png Sunset "you really were Princess Celestia's prized pupil" EG2.png Rarity embarrassed by her spill EG2.png Rarity cleans Twilight's blouse EG2.png Twilight asks "what's new here?" EG2.png Sunset Shimmer's third "none taken" EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "I'm used to it" EG2.png Rainbow Dash throws her hands out EG2.png Twilight asks about the Dazzlings' whereabouts EG2.png Twilight's friends have a plan EG2.png Bands congregate in the gymnasium EG2.png Rainbooms stand by the snack table EG2.png Flash surprised by Twilight's return EG2.png Sunset looking confidently at the Dazzlings EG2.png Twilight shouting "friendship is magic!" EG2.png Sunset confused EG2.png Sunset embarrassed for the Rainbooms EG2.png Everyone staring at the Rainbooms EG2.png Rainbooms retreat from the gym EG2.png Main seven on the steps of CHS entrance EG2.png Twilight "it doesn't make any sense" EG2.png Twilight pacing EG2.png Twilight "That's how it worked before" EG2.png Sunset talking about the crown EG2.png Sunset "The sirens' magic comes from their music" EG2.png Sunset "maybe you have to use the same" EG2.png Sunset "Or maybe not" EG2.png Twilight "I think you're onto something" EG2.png Sunset "Really?" EG2.png Twilight "It's when you play music" EG2.png Rest of the cast thinking EG2.png Sunset discouraged that she wasn't asked EG2.png Sunset sad EG2.png|Sunset feeling sad and left out Pinkie offering the theremin EG2.png Pinkie playing the theremin EG2.png Applejack "she's the one with the magical know-how" EG2.png Sunset, Fluttershy, Pinkie and Applejack listening to Twilight EG2.png Rarity, Sunset, Fluttershy and Pinkie listening to Twilight EG2.png Rainbow "Let's get to learning that counter-spell" EG2.png Rest of the main cast "awwwww..." EG2.png Spike "Yeah, whatever" EG2.png Twilight Sparkle "I've got this" EG2.png Pinkie Pie "Slumber party at my house!!!" EG2.png Slumber party at Pinkie's EG2.png Fluttershy, Rarity, and Sunset take a selfie EG2.png Fluttershy, Rarity, Sunset, and Spike photo EG2.png Rarity be like what the heck?! EG2.png Rarity glaring at Spike EG2.png The others agreeing with Rarity EG2.png Pinkie Pie "Pizza's here!" EG2.png Twilight sneaks around her sleeping friends EG2.png Sunset standing in the kitchen doorway EG2.png Twilight "it has to be perfect" EG2.png Sunset "we really are lucky you're here" EG2.png Sunset "who could possibly need this much" EG2.png Sunset looking at the whipped cream again EG2.png Twilight distressed by Sunset's words EG2.png Sunset distressed by her own words EG2.png Sunset "doesn't stop them from expecting it" EG2.png Twilight and Sunset "let everybody down" EG2.png Twilight and Sunset look at each other EG2.png Sunset giving a sympathetic grin EG2.png Sunset notices Maud EG2.png Sunset Shimmer surprised by Maud EG2.png|Startled by Maud Pie Twilight and Sunset creeped out by Maud EG2.png Maud walks off with Boulder EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "she's related to Pinkie Pie" EG2.png Twilight Sparkle "you and me both" EG2.png Twilight and Sunset amused in the night EG2.png Sunset Shimmer yawning EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "good luck with the counter-spell" EG2.png Sunset stops in the doorway EG2.png Sunset awkwardly grinning at Twilight EG2.png Sunset walks out of the kitchen EG2.png Spike and Sunset cringing EG2.png Feedback knocks Spike off the amp EG2.png Sunset lowering the volume EG2.png Sunset covering her ears EG2.png Spike "That sounded way better..." EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "you don't have time for any of this" EG2.png Sunset in a hurry behind Twilight EG2.png Sunset and Rainbooms screech to a halt EG2.png Sunset and Rainbooms distressed EG2.png The Rainbooms enter the gymnasium EG2.png The Rainbooms worried about the other students EG2.png The Rainbooms worried about the other students 2 EG2.png The Rainbooms surrounded by arguing students EG2.png Snips and Snails on the showcase stage EG2.png Pinkie Pie dancing to Snips and Snails' beat EG2.png The Rainbooms covering their ears EG2.png Snips and Snails pass by the Rainbooms EG2.png Applejack "one group who won't stand in the way" EG2.png Rainbow Dash "let's get ready to rock!" EG2.png The Rainbooms, Sunset and Spike EG2.png Rarity arrives in awkward heavy outfit EG2.png Rainbooms unimpressed by Rarity's outfit EG2.png Applejack face-palms at Rarity's outfit EG2.png Rarity runs backstage crying EG2.png Applejack complaining to Rarity EG2.png Rarity "this was not my fault!" EG2.png Sunset holding Spike EG2.png|Sunset and Spike are a little uneasy... Twilight, Spike, and Sunset concerned EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "much better than most of the other bands" EG2.png Sunset "if you don't have that counter-spell ready" EG2.png Sunset keeps an eye on the competition EG2.png Sunset Shimmer confronts Dazzlings EG2.png Sunset Shimmer in stark surprise EG2.png Adagio "we know all about you, Sunset Shimmer" EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "I'm in a much better place now!" EG2.png Aria Blaze plays on Sunset's emotions EG2.png Sunset Shimmer twiddling her fingers EG2.png Adagio Dazzle "you girls are so tight" EG2.png Aria continues taunting Sunset EG2.png Sonata Dusk "too bad!" EG2.png Sonata Dusk "So sad" EG2.png Adagio Dazzle "If it's any consolation" EG2.png Adagio bumps into Sunset on purpose EG2.png Sonata bumps into Sunset on purpose EG2.png Sunset Shimmer insecure EG2.png|Feeling torn and confused Sunset isolated as her friends argue EG2.png Sunset psyches up her friends EG2.png Sunset "unless you think the counter-spell is ready" EG2.png Sunset worried about Twilight EG2.png Trixie confronts the Rainbooms EG2.png Rainbow Dash stroking her ego EG2.png Rainbow Dash "I could win this thing as a solo act" EG2.png Trixie sets off a smoke bomb EG2.png Trixie vanishes in puff of smoke EG2.png Rainbooms hear announcement calling them to the stage EG2.png Sunset and Spike wish the Rainbooms luck EG2.png Sunset "just... watching" EG2.png Rainbow Dash playing excitedly EG2.png Sunset Shimmer becoming worried EG2.png Sunset getting more worried EG2.png Sunset Shimmer in a cold panic EG2.png Sunset pouncing on Rainbow EG2.png Rainbow and Sunset knock into Twilight EG2.png Awesome As I Wanna Be ungraceful finish EG2.png Fluttershy runs off-stage in shame EG2.png Rainbow Dash glares at Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Rainbow Dash looking down on Sunset EG2.png Sunset Shimmer biting her lip EG2.png Sunset Shimmer before disapproving crowd EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "it isn't like that" EG2.png Sunset Shimmer shuffles off stage in shame EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "I didn't know what else to do" EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "I just wanted to help" EG2.png Trixie gloating about Sunset Shimmer's failure EG2.png Trixie mentions Sunset's "fit of jealous rage" EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "it wasn't a fit of jealous rage!" EG2.png Sunset looks at her friends with red cheeks EG2.png Trixie "if you say so" EG2.png Trixie notices Celestia and Luna EG2.png Trixie takes out a compact mirror EG2.png Sunset curious of the Dazzlings' behavior EG2.png Trixie about to step on stage EG2.png Trixie in complete shock EG2.png Trixie storms off in a rage EG2.png Rainbooms exit the gymnasium in shame EG2.png Sunset looking EG2.png Sunset increasing the volume EG2.png Sunset hears very loud sound EG2.png Sunset decreases the volume EG2.png Sunset oops face EG2.png Fluttershy "We were awful" EG2.png Fluttershy "we're the ones that made it to the finals?" EG2.png Main cast and Sunset hears Trixie EG2.png Main cast and Sunset falling into a pit EG2.png Main cast and Sunset have fallen into a pit EG2.png Main cast and Sunset sees the trapdoor closing EG2.png Main cast and Sunset trapped EG2.png Applejack looks behind EG2.png Sunset Shimmer looking at Twilight EG2.png Sunset Shimmer worried EG2.png Sunset Shimmer is worried EG2.png Sunset looking worried EG2.png Sunset Shimmer looks up EG2.png Sunset's uh-oh face EG2.png Sunset wants the Rainbooms to stop arguing EG2.png Sunset "This is what they've been after all along!" EG2.png Sunset "They're feeding off of the magic inside you!" EG2.png Sunset looking at Twilight EG2.png Sunset "you've been letting little things get to you" EG2.png Sunset "I never said anything" EG2.png Sunset "this whole friendship thing" EG2.png Sunset "I still have a lot to learn" EG2.png Twilight 'right under my nose' EG2.png Twilight's friends listen to Twilight EG2.png Sunset "I don't think anyone is supposed to have all the answers" EG2.png Sunset "But you can count on your friends" EG2.png Twilight tells her friends to escape EG2.png Main cast and Sunset falls EG2.png Spike at the door EG2.png Twilight "Spike!" EG2.png Twilight "Why isn't she under their spell?" EG2.png Spike "Never takes off her headphones" EG2.png Applejack "we've still got the magic" EG2.png Twilight Sparkle "I don't think it matters what song we play" EG2.png Twilight "as long as we play it together" EG2.png Twilight "as friends" EG2.png Rainbow "I know just the song" EG2.png Twilight, Sunset, and AJ confused EG2.png AJ "I think we should do it in style" EG2.png AJ "Rarity?" EG2.png DJ Pon-3's ride EG2.png DJ Pon-3's car transform EG2.png DJ Pon-3's car in its transformed state EG2.png The Rainbooms performing on hill EG2.png The Rainbooms perform outside at dusk EG2.png The Rainbooms "Gonna break out" EG2.png Sunset and Spike worried EG2.png Siren Aria and Sonata flying above the Rainbooms EG2.png The Rainbooms see the Dazzling sirens flying around EG2.png Microphone hits Sunset's boot EG2.png Sunset holds microphone EG2.png Sunset reluctant EG2.png Sunset feeling nervous 1 EG2.png Sunset feeling nervous 2 EG2.png Sunset determined EG2.png Other Rainbooms see Sunset EG2.png Sunset with jacket off EG2.png Sunset "You're never gonna bring me down" EG2.png Sunset pointing at the Dazzlings EG2.png Sunset helps Twilight get up EG2.png Sunset and Twilight smiling at each other EG2.png Sunset "Not singing just for popularity" EG2.png Sunset and Twilight "That we won't let it go" EG2.png Sunset and Twilight "Our music is a bomb and it's about to blow" EG2.png The Rainbooms "the light of friendship on our side!" EG2.png Sunset and Twilight "Got the music in our hearts" EG2.png The Rainbooms send a shockwave EG2.png The Rainbooms "Be afraid of the dark" EG2.png Sunset rising up EG2.png Sunset about to transform EG2.png Sunset with ears EG2.png Sunset with ears and smiling EG2.png Sunset transforming EG2.png Sunset's anthro form EG2.png The Rainbooms floating together EG2.png The Rainbooms' rainbow EG2.png Rainbooms alicorn shooting laser beam onto the Dazzlings EG2.png Sunset picking a piece of the broken pendant EG2.png Sunset "Guess that explains" EG2.png Sunset "so special to them" EG2.png Twilight "they're just" EG2.png Twilight's friends giggle EG2.png Main 7 and Flash coughing from the smoke EG2.png Rainbow "Twilight is going back to Equestria soon" EG2.png Rainbow "The Rainbooms could really use" EG2.png Sunset listening to Rainbow EG2.png Sunset moves her focus on the guitar EG2.png Sunset holding up a guitar EG2.png Sunset plays the guitar EG2.png Sunset strumming the guitar EG2.png Sunset rocking the guitar EG2.png Sunset "I also play guitar" EG2.png Sunset Shimmer's warm smile EG2.png Group hug around Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Rainbooms group hug EG2.png Main 7 beside the portal EG2.png AJ, Rarity, and Sunset listening to Twilight EG2.png Twilight's friends waving EG2.png Twilight entering the portal EG2.png Sunset and friends all smile EG2.png The Rainbooms setting up for rehearsal on the ampitheater stage EG2.png Sunset writing a friendship report to Princess Twilight EG2.png Sunset closing the book EG2.png Sunset hears Rainbow Dash EG2.png Sunset takes her place on stage EG2.png Pinkie Pie about to count off 'Shine Like Rainbows' EG2.png Pinkie Pie "one" EG2.png Pinkie Pie "two" EG2.png Sunset playing guitar during credits EG2.png The Rainbooms performing Shine Like Rainbows EG2.png Sunset and Rainbow playing guitars together EG2.png Sunset notices her book glowing EG2.png Apple Bloom saves the book from falling EG2.png Apple Bloom gives the book back to Sunset EG2.png Sunset walking with the Crusaders EG2.png Sunset trying to get Angel EG2.png Sunset having trouble getting Angel EG2.png Bulk Biceps lift Sunset up to help get Angel EG2.png Sunset appears in the credits EG2.png Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Sunset looks up while smiling EG2.png The Rainbooms "Together we stand" EG2.png The Rainbooms "As the sun shines through it all" EG2.png Human Sunset artwork EG2.png Mane 7 artwork in the credits EG2.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Curtas de animação 'Meu Passado Não é Hoje' 'My Past is Not Today' animated short title card EG2.png Sunset's hair blowing in the breeze EG2.png Sunset on the Canterlot High School roof EG2.png Sunset Shimmer faces the sunset EG2.png Sunset's hair conceals her face EG2.png Sunset reflected in Sunset's eyes EG2.png Sunset Shimmer with eyes closed EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "all that grew inside me" EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "a darkness I acquired" EG2.png Sunset Shimmer's reflection duality EG2.png Sunset defeated and looking up EG2.png Sunset Shimmer takes Twilight's hand EG2.png Mane Six offer their hands to Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Sunset running around glass roof dome EG2.png Sunset raises her hand to the sky EG2.png Shooting star in the sky over Sunset EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "there's another side to me" EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "you can't deny" EG2.png Sunset Shimmer looks at the clock EG2.png Clock hanging over Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "hear me when I say" EG2.png Sunset faces her demonic reflection EG2.png Sunset Shimmer throws away her past EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "my past is not today" EG2.png Sunset Shimmer's past princess photos EG2.png Sunset Shimmer's sinister princess photo EG2.png Sunset reflects upon her past EG2.png Sunset taking the photos off the wall EG2.png Sunset holding her past photos EG2.png Sunset throws photos in the trash EG2.png Sunset Shimmer lets go of the past EG2.png Canterlot High students scorning Sunset 1 EG2.png Canterlot High students scorning Sunset 2 EG2.png Canterlot High students reject Sunset EG2.png Sunset alone on blue background EG2.png Sunset and friends on blue background EG2.png Sunset not alone anymore EG2.png Sunset "felt like I was home" EG2.png Sunset Shimmer breaks into a run EG2.png Sunset Shimmer discards her jacket EG2.png Sunset running and surging with fire EG2.png Sunset screeching to a halt EG2.png Sunset's body surges with magic fire EG2.png Sunset proudly faces the sunrise EG2.png Sunset Shimmer looks over the city EG2.png Sunset Shimmer sings her heart out EG2.png Sunset Shimmer starts to hover EG2.png Sunset Shimmer reborn EG2.png Sunset Shimmer the phoenix EG2.png 'Amizade Através das Idades' Categoria:Galerias Categoria:Galerias de Personagens